Before Cybugs
by beccawritinfanfic
Summary: Turbo hates Vanellope. He always has . Just what extremes did he go to ? How did it effect an innocent child of 9 years? What brought her back? So many questions . But the main one is , What happened , Before Cybugs?
1. Chapter 1

Wralph and Felix saw many game's come and go from the arcade in 30 years, One of which being Turbo Time and the many games Turbo had gotten unplugged, Hero's Duty ( Which still stands tall and proud) and Sugar Rush . A game that wasn't as sweet as it seemed.

Ralph wasn't there to see Sugar Rush being plugged in, because it was plugged in during Gaming hours. And he didnt even know about it. He had never even seen the children leave that game. They had no reson to. In Tappers , Characters began to talk about it, and so he knew about it from then. Suprising that he didnt see it actually, It was opposite his game, But he had never been high enough out of arcade hours to see it.

Though, Rumour had it , the game was infested by children and candy. Which gave Ralph no interest in even taking a glance at it. Wralph hated candy. Always made him sick.

" Happy new year Ralph!" Felix said sheepishly through a forced smile.

"You too Felix." Ralph said happily as he shook hands with Felix.

" Whats that?"

Ralph turned to see Mr Litwak bending down, Lights flashing , walking away and locking up the arcade.

" New game by the looks of it!" Felix beamed out of his now smiling face. Ralph however was not so impressed.

" Back downhill from here. Probably one of those new adventure games."

Felix looked at him, Confused. " What do you mean 'downhill'?"

" No gamers for us. Were old Felix. Its all these new higher graphics now , are all that catch their attention . Not old simple games like ours. "

" Please don't say things like that Ralph. Your'e beginning to sound like Turbo."

Time seemed to pause for a few moments as Felix realised what he just said and Ralph looked at him blankly. To break the silence, " Im going to Tappers " Ralph said as he walked and squeezed into the train to Game Central Station.

As he arrived in game central he glanced at the plug to the new game. It sounded like an adventure game. Sugar Rush. He thought it was the kind of game where you would jump on different platforms to get different candies. He walked streight into Tappers from there. That wasnt classed as game-jumping. Because you more or less had no chance of death in that game. So it was officially permitted that characters could come and go from Tappers as they pleased.

Ralph was not just seen as a bad guy because he was a "Bad guy " He was also widely feared beause he was friends with Turbo. All the other characters were cautious of him beause they beleived that Turbo's actions influinced him enough to encourage him to Game jump and take over games. Surely nobody in Sugar Rush had ever even heard of Turbo or Ralph for that matter yet. And if they had well, Rumours spread fast.

When he got to tappers, the only one that didn't run was the Bartender. Other than run, All he did was listen to Ralph at the times he needed to talk to someone most.

" Happy new year Ralph. " The Bartender smiled at him.

" Yeah you too Bartender " Ralph replied.

" Something up buddy? "

" Yes. People have been whispering and turning a blind eye to me all night ,and even Felix is acting weird. Whats going on?"

The Bartender sighed. " Do you really not remember Ralph? "

" Is it your birthday? Because , i mean... I can get you a free drink? "

The Bartender leaned forward and whispered in his ear, " Its the Turbo Time anniversary. "

Ralph suddenly went wide eyed and stared at the Bartender. " Oh! That was today?! "

" Yes. Nobodys very exited. Everybody still hates Turbo . So nobody really wants to celebrate. And if anybody is, They're celebrating his downfall. Insted of his victories."

" Okay , well... Are you celebrating? "

" Are you? Im not. I wasn't exactly his friend."

" He was a good guy though."

" Thats debatable. Anyway , did you see the new game next to the Whack-A-Mole?"

" Yeah Sugar Rush isn't it? Is it an adventure game? "

" Not close. Its a racing game. Good graphics from what i have seen, Its going to attract alot of gamers."

" Good thing Turbo isn't here." Without realising, He said that loudly. Everybody stopped drinking and stared at him. Most whispered. Ralph ducked his head low.

" Let's not say any more yes? " Bartender asked, his eyes squinting.

" Almost opening time. Have to go." Ralph got up and walked out the door. Not looking at anyone on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

" Princess Vanellope, What are we doing here? What is this place? " Taffyta asked Vanellope

" Don't call me that, It sounds funny. Anyway, This is the Bakery, Where, i think we make our carts. " She said this uncertainly. She ran through the doors , Almost an army of children running behind her into the factory. They approached the cart selection room all cheesy, with bright red grins on their faces. Exitment in everyone of them. Vanellope let everyone else go before her before they burst. They all raced in the building while the last of the carts , Vanellope's cart was cooked. This one had bright pink icing with purple gumdrops all over it , with oreo wheels. Looked a bit of a mess really but she still loved it.

They all went speeding out of the factory to the track , where they would race for their places in the race the next day. Vanellope always came first. She was the fastest, Most determined, most powerful of the racers. So she was almost always first in the rosta.

They had finished the race with Vanellope ( Of corse 1st place ) And Taffyta just behind her. Vanellope and Taffyta used to be best friends and do everything together. Even take turns in winning the races. But that all changed after the " Game glitch"

After the race, The race, the racers zoomed back to their boxes to get some rest for the following day. Saturday. It was going to be busy.

Vanellope however did not belong in a box. She lived in a grand Sugar Castle, Gaurded by Oreos and a green candy named Sour Bill. The decor was mostly bright green and pink. It was always daytime in Sugar Rush , and Vanellope needed her sleep. So she pulled her Refresher blinds closed and flopped onto her cupcake mattress exhausted. She quickly fell into a deep sleep , full of cotton candy and candy canes.

The gamer's didn't take into consideration what the characters really were. Some careless gamers just paid to ( It seemed ) watch the characters suffer. Whereas, The serious gamers where there to play the game and complete the objective. The characters in games can feel pain too. If a gamer was in a car, and slammed into freezing icecream, Or hit on the head with a few bricks , They might be a little more appreciative of the characters. The next day was full of that. The majority of the gamers on Sugar Rush the next day seemed to be careless as to what they were doing. Vanellope eventually came out with 2 dozen bruises and scratches that day. But she didn't care. It wasn't in the programme to act as if you where in pain. But she still felt it.

After that day, She had to get all night medicare for the bruises to actually go away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ralph had been in Tappers again that night and was feeling a little drunk. Swerving around in Game Central, he hit another character in a black hoodie who fell onto their knee. The character sat there clutching his knee and softly hissing to himself. Ralph took a moment to realise what he did so he knelt down to apologize to him. "Geez I am so sorry , Look i'll take you to Tappers and get you a drink yes? " The character didnt look at Ralph and continued to look down at the floor. Then he spoke quietly in almost a whisper, " You look like you've had one too many. " Ralph looked at him, shocked that he had just said. " Okay then well we'll not then. What are you doing out here anyway?"

" Its sunday. Who dosen't go out on Sunday? "

" Thats true. Which is your game then?"

The character gave a broken look in the lower half of his face that was showing. " It was unplugged " He looked even lower and stayed quiet for a while. The awkward silence was a little too awkward for Ralph so he got up to his feet. " Okay well it was nice meeting you n'all but im going to have an early night." He walked away with a obvious fake grin on his face. The character just glared at him with thin eyes " Damn building wrecker." He fixed his hood and walked away quickley.

Back in Sugar Rush, Vanellope was relaxing. Nothing to worry about on Sundays. No gamer's , No Litwak, Nothing. She got on her green swimsuit and went to the fanta pool to meet Taffyta and Candlehead and spend the day splashing and messing about in the pool. On her way to the door , there was a loud nock. She opened it and was faced with a character not too muh taller than her. " Hey , can i help you?" She said uncertainly

" Yeah , well im hoping you can. My game was recently unplugged and I don't have anywhere else to go, can I stay here with you?" The character asked shakily .

" Yes but im going to have to do a profile check " She giggled. " Whats your name and what game are you from?" The character knew that this game was new and none of the characters have even set foot out of it. So he told no lies. " Turbo. My name is Turbo, and my game was Turbo-Time." He said this with confidence.

"Never heard of it. And iv'e certainly never heard of you. Your a bit creepy actually but it doesn't matter. Welcome to my home! " She said with her arms in the air. " It echos in here" She whispered. A little green gumdrop waddled to the door. He looked very grim considering the other characters where so cheesy and cheery. " Princess Vanellope, " Vanellope inturrupted him, " Please just call me Vanellope. Princess sounds weird." Sour Bill continued, "Who is this?"

" This is , um. What did you say your name was again?" Turbo became a little more cautious about telling this one. Mabey Sour Bill had went out of the arcade to go to Tappers. Characters were always talking about Turbo there. " Um... Turbo." Sour Bill looked at him and turned to Vanellope. " Where did he come from. He shouldnt be here. " He said frowning.

" One ... He came from Turbo-Time , and Two... I am the princess, " She paused and shuddered " So I decide who comes and stays . And this guy , seems ok..." she stared at Turbo. " How long are you planning on staying? "

" As long as you can put up with me. "

" Ok well , I have got to be somewhere so, Sour Bill, make him a bed and make sure he's comfortable." She ran out the door and sped off in her car. There was an awkward silence between Turbo and Sour Bill. All that could be heard was the chant of the distant Oreos.

" So what do you want to eat? " Sour Bill droned at Turbo.

" I don't know. The curtains?" He was only joking of corse but sour bill didn't find it funny. He just led him to the kitchen.

Turbo was alone afterwards so he began searching for the code room. The sooner he could take over the game , the better. He wanted to rip Sugar Rush apart , pixel by pixel. He eventually did find the Code Room , But also found a password system. Damn. Back to square one. He left the code room soon after , Just in case he was descovered and taken to prison.

As he was walking back to the dining room, He found Vanellope's room. It was big. What did a nine year old need all this space for anyway? He found the throne in the center of her room. It was dark in there. He didn't want to turn on the lights in case Sour Bill saw . So he just simply walked into the room and sat on the throne. He ran his fingers across the armrests either side. Slouching and getting relaxed. This is where he should be . On top again. Then Vanellope walked in. She stared at the strange man sitting in her throne looking comfortable. " What are you doing? " She said at last. Turbo jumped , his eyes became wide as he breathed heavily. " You scared me . " He jumped out the seat quickley. " Did you have a throne in your game? Was it yours? "

" No. It was a ... Racing game." The girls eyes lit up as he said this.

" Really? You didn't tell me that!"

" It wasn't relevent before."

"Well maybe i can take you on the track tomorrow?"

" Maybe" He said quietly.

" Well it's dinner time . Sour Bill prepared chocolate roll for us."

" Im full" Which was a lie. But still . The castle was made out of candy, So he could eat it whenever he needed to.

" Ok... then." She stuttered then she skipped had no idea what he was planning to do to almost felt bad. He knew what it was like to have everything taken away from him in almost an instant. He didn't really know why he was doing it, he just felt it was neccesary.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Vanellope had woken up really early. So early, that she woke Turbo up, Insted of giving him time to get out and delete her.

She lead him to the race track. Which he hated . He didn't want to have to see another one of those yet. Vanellope looked at him and said, "Well as you know, today is Monday, so the gamers will be here soon. You can't be seen in the game else they'll think that were glitching or something like that. So just stay behind the boxes yeah?" There was a serious look in her eyes. He knew that it was important. So he did stay out of sight. Even so she couldn't see him, Or the racers , or the gaurds. He didn't however stay behind the boxes. He went back to the castle to find the password for the code system.

He ran back to the castle, unseen. Vanellope had no idea that she would be deleted in a matter of hours. He had to get the password to the coderoom first. He had to raid through every box and cupboard in the place. She had hidden it well. Eventually he found it in a cookie jar in the top shelf of the kitchen cupboard . After not seeing Sour Bill in the kitchen,He knew that he would be gaurding the coderoom. That's all he ever did when he wasn't making food. He crept through the halls of the castle, Making sure not to be seen by the Oreo's , that were gaurding every room. It took him a while to reach the code room and then, damn. The green candy was gaurding the code room. Now what? If he made a distraction, The guards would hear too, and probably put him in jail. He didn't actually want to physically harm any of the characters, But he geussed he could lock him up long enough so that he couldn't get to him.

It was like a stealth mission, Trying to get past the gaurds was like trying to avoid a hidden mine in a minefeild. Turbo looked about him to make sure that nobody would be a witness to what he was about to do. Sour Bill appeared behind him, glumly looking up to Turbo. " What are you doing here?" He asked , with a suspicious look on his face. " Im just looking for something."

" Well your'e not going to find it down here." He started pushing Turbo out of the room. Turbo had never laid hands on another character before, so he was already regretting what he was about to do. He grabbed the candy by the arms and dragged him to a cupboard ( that wasn't being gaurded ). The candy attempted to scream but couldn't. He found himself tied up in an instant. " Look candy guy. Your world is about to change, you will not remember this, me , or anyone. You will only remember the things I tell you after all of this is over, and the things you were programmed to know." He almost had a sad look in his face, But then it hardened. Stone cold. " So see ya! " He laughed. He walked out the door and slammed it shut. Sour Bill was left in darkness. Knowing what Turbo was going to do.

The day of racing had finished and the arcade was about to close. When Vanellope got home, The first thing she said was, " Sour Bill? Wheres Turbo?" There was something wrong with the silence in her castle. Sour Bill didn't answer, But he did hear her.

In the code room , Turbo was busy changing everything. " First on the agenda , Delete Vanellope Von Shweetz. Get her out the way and then I have nothing to worry about." He began to pull out the hundreds of wires connected to her and pushed her code far out to the black depths of the code room.

Before this, Vanellope had found Sour Bill and he told her everything, About what Turbo had said and how he had shut him in the cupboard. Vanellope ran to the code room and attempted to unlock the door. He changed the password. From the coderoom, Turbo could hear her little fists banging on the door. She was screaming his name and banged on the door so hard that her fists began to bleed. " TURBO ! OPEN THE DOOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he tried to block out the screams and return to what he was doing.

Vanellope began to feel faint the last things she heard were the cries of Sour Bill, Shouting her name. She lay there. Flickering. With ripples of blue running down her entire body. Sour Bill frantically tried different combinations as Turbo was deleting more and more. He didn't want anyone to remember what he had done so he locked up their memories and reset their spawn points. However he had to have a place in his new game. So he created a new character. King Candy was his new avatars name.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sour Bill? Sour Bill , are you alright?" A lispy voice asked him.

" Who are you?" Sour Bill looked worried , it was the first time that fear had really shone through his eyes.

" You have obviously been affected too by this glitch. Im King Candy ! your boss and ruler ! " He said cheerily as he pulled Sour Bill from the floor.

" What glitch? "

" Get everyone of my subjects together and I will tell you ALL about it." He rushed off to Vanellope's throne room to begin redecorating. Green was not his style.

Out in the depths of the Candy Cane forest. Vanellope lay there. Motionless and still. Another one of the children approached her. With her eyes wide , slowly tapping her. " Hello? What are you doing here? hello? " Vanellope flickered and the child fell back in horror. Vanellope's eyes opened, Scanning her surroundings scared stiff. " What are you doing here? Why arn't you in a box? "

"I dont know, Why im here ." Vanellope said emotionless.

" Im Taffyta Muttonfudge. You? "

" Vanellope Von Shweetz. "

There was then an awkward silence , Then King Candy's voice was heard over large speakers next to the castle.

" Could all racers and all citizens, Please report to the town hall emmidiately!"

Taffyta looked at Vanellope and said, " Well I geuss I have to go, Are you coming? "

" Uh , I don't know. Mabey later yeah? "

" Ok then ! Bye! " She then ran off. Seeming to be completely unaware that a glitching character was glitching right in front of her. When she was gone , Vanellope slowly followed behind. She must have be a racer too right? So she was supposed to be there. She got there late though, and had to stand at the back.

" Hello! Fellow citizens, Racers. If none of you know me, Im King Candy! I own this world and im here to make sure all of you stay safe!" He paused for a moment and continued, " Sugar Rush recently had a game crash, Which is why none of you remember me! However , Mr Litwak fixed the game and now were back up and running ! So you can all go back to your usual busy schedules, and prepare for the race later today, Thankyou for listening and I will see you all later , Bye!" Was that it? He rounded up the whole of Sugar Rush to say that? Well then she had to prepare for the race. She skipped out the door unseen as King Candy skipped away too. Blissfully unaware that the character he thought he deleted was just right there looking streight at him.

Vanellope hadn't even considered the fact that she still didn't have a cart. So she ran to the Bakery to make her very first cart. She was stopped however by the Gateman. " Exuse me, What are you doing? " Vanellope just looked up at him , With her big chocolate eyes peircing him. He just gave her a stern look. " Um well, Im going to make a cart. Because I haven't got one yet. For some reason." She looked concentrated. " Must have been the game glitch, " He muttered. " OK then , go on in." She smiled at him and ran into the bakery.

Back in the castle. King Candy sat down in his throne. Running his fingers across the armrests. But this time, Not with longing. But more relaxed and calm. Knowing that he wouldn't be interrupted. Out of the window , He could see multicoloured smoke , puffing out of the Bakery. He paused and stared . Who was in there? All of the racers had carts. Was it one of the Candy Citizens? He had to know , He didn't want to leave it and get him paranoid all day.

He got in his Cart and sped down the road to the Bakery , Past the gates, and into the Kitchen. He decided to creep in , so that he didn't startle whoever it was. He could hear the happy yelps of a child. He knew immediately who this child was. Vanellope. His eyes became wide with horror as he stared at the child making her cart. She could sense that she was being watched and turned round fast. " Hello? Who is it? " King Candy came out from the darkness.

" Vanellope."

" King Candy! What are you doing here? Why are you watching me?"

" Get away from that wheel." He said agitated.

" But im , making , a cart. All racers are supposed to have one,"

" No. You are not a Racer, And you CAN'T HAVE A CART." He screamed. He was scared stiff. Like he'd just seen someone that had come back from the dead. Which he though was true at the time. Vanellope moved back. " Then what am I then?" Her eyes brimming with tears.

"A glitch." He smiled

" What?! IM NOT A GLITCH! " She cried

" Yes you are. Your not supposed to exist." He approached her slowly.

" Then why am I here? " Tears ran down her face. He grabbed her by the hood and held her up nose to nose with him. " You are a glitch. You cant race . You," He was inturrupted as she flashed blue. He dropped her quickly, knowing that this would rub off on him too. She screamed with pain as she cried more. He just stood there . Watching her fearfully. She sat there quietly hugging her legs. He knelt down next to her and sighed. " Just stay away from that race track. And get out of here. Before I put you in the Fungon." He smiled again. She just looked up at him confused. She got to her feet and ran away wiping her face.


End file.
